Vidas Cruzadas
by Kagome-kun
Summary: A vida queria que eles ficassem juntos mas o destino é um grande inimigo da vida e vai fazer de tudo pra impedi-los de serem felizes,mas quem disse que o amor de duas pessoas não pode quebrar qualquer barreira Espero que gostem,UA InuKag 2º cap on-line
1. Capitulo 01

Vidas Cruzadas.  
  
Oi gente eu sei que eu to demorando pra atualizar as minhas fics mas peço paciência e apensar de tudo faz um tempo que eu to querendo fazer essa fic e eu não consigo mais resistir Espero que gostem e não se esqueçam de deixar u comentário dizendo o que estão achando  
  
Capitulo 01  
  
Lagrimas Caladas.  
  
O céu estava lindo aquela noite, a lua brilhava iluminando toda a cidade com sua beleza... mas um pouco afastado da cidade se encontravam duas figuras, duas jovens deitadas no meio da floresta olhando para o céu, uma era dotada de longos cabelos negros, corpo jovem e belo composto de lindos olhos castanhos, olhos calmos e serenos mas ao mesmo tempo preocupados com a amiga deitada ao seu lado na grama, sua amiga era tão bonita quanto ela, também tinha logos cabelos um pouco mas claros que o dela, um corpo bonito com curvas mais delicadas que o da amiga que era um pouco mas velha que ela... seus olhos possuíam um azul intenso e penetrante, eles olhavam para o céu de uma forma desligada como se seus olhos olhassem mas seu coração não sentisse, como se tivesse sido domado por uma tristeza imensa.  
  
- Kagome? – Chamou Sango mais preocupada ainda com amiga.  
  
- Sim...- Kagome desviou o seu olhar e os voltou para a amiga.  
  
- Por favor me conta..... o que aconteceu pra você ficar desse jeito, eu estou preocupada, já faz um tempo que você anda estranha – Sango estendeu sua mão e a colocou sobre a da amiga – Você sabe que pode confiar e contar comigo..  
  
- Se eu contar você promete que não vai contar pra ninguem ou que vai fazer alguma coisa?  
  
- Eu prometo.  
  
Kagome abaixou a cabeça tomando fôlego como se quisesse evitar as lagrimas que invadiam seu coração e seu ser.  
  
- Lembra quando eu conheci o InuYasha..... agente era criança, você estava tomando conta de mim e ele apareceu, começamos a brincar e a chuva caiu, eu me deitei no chão e ele se deitou ao meu lado e pegou na minha mão sorrindo.  
  
- Lembro.... eu mandei vocês entrarem pra não pegarem um resfriado mas vocês não me ouviram.... depois de um tempo vocês ficaram sentados conversando, você estava tão alegre que eu não quis de colocar pra tomar um banho quente... – E as duas começaram a rir da lembrança feliz mas logo terminou pois o rosto de Kagome ficou serio novamente.......  
  
- Sabe..... eu acho que me apaixonei por ele com uma rapidez tão grande que esse amor chega a machucar... – Ela abaixou o rosto enquanto as lagrimas rolavam por sua face e morriam em seus lábios.  
  
- Kagome..... me diz o que aconteceu?  
  
- A dois anos atrás ele me pediu em namoro lembra? Estávamos deitamos em uma arvore quanto ele se colocou em cima de mim..... tocou meu rosto, beijou meus lábios sussurrou em meu ouvido que me amava e me pediu em namoro.... eu nunca me senti dão feliz em toda minha vida..... por que ele me esqueceu Sango? – Nesse momento ela não resistiu,deixou que as lagrimas caíssem de seu rosto passando por seus lábios e caindo em cima da grama seca.  
  
- Kagome por que você esta dizendo isso? É claro que ele te ama.... – Sango se levantou e sentou mais perto da amiga. – Vamos, me conta.  
  
- É que..... eu acho que ele já não me ama mais......eu acho que os sentimentos dele acabaram... como se ele tivesse se cansado de mim.... – Ela apertou com mais força a mão da amiga enquanto falava.. – Sabe... com o tempo eu vi que ele não sentia mais o mesmo.... antes ele era tão pontual, mas , com o tempo ele começou a se atrasar, dez, quinze, vinte minutos.... mas eu nunca liguei.... ontem a gente combinou de se encontrar... assistir a algum filme.... mas ele não apareceu... eu perguntei o que tinha acontecido e sabe o que ele disse?  
  
- Não...  
  
- Ele disse.....eu me esqueci, comecei a estudar e esqueci..... – Kagome se jogou nos braços da amiga por causa das lagrimas que ela tanto tentou conter, Sango a abraçou, suas mão acariciaram delicadamente os cabelos da amiga tentando acalma-la e depois de alguns minutos ela se acalmou o se sentou voltando a olhar para o céu.  
  
- Kagome....  
  
- A algumas semanas eu recebi uma carta da escola Niemai, uma das mais concorridas do Japão, eles me chamaram para fazer parte do colégio.. estudar Medicina lá era o meu sonho... mas eu estava disposta a sacrificar meu sonho pelo InuYasha já que se eu fosse para o Niemai, que é um colégio para garotas, eu não iria vê-lo mais...... do fundo do meu coração... a única coisa que eu mais desejo é ver o InuYasha feliz.... já que a felicidade dele não esta ao meu lado então... eu tenho que me contentar ne? – Ela se virou para a amiga com um sorriso triste nos lábios.  
  
- Você vai terminar com ele e ir para o Niemai?  
  
- S....s..sim Sango... eu acho que ele tem pena de terminar comigo.... eu não posso prende-lo assim... uma parte do meu coração ira se destruir quando eu terminar com ele... afinal eu amo ele, todo o meu ser ama ele... mas a outra parte vai ficar feliz por ele estar feliz...  
  
- Mas então... como você vai saber que ele estará feliz sendo que você vai embora?  
  
- Eu não suportaria.... por mais que eu entendesse que ele não é feliz comigo... meu coração não suportaria vê-lo com outra....  
  
-Kagome..... – Sango ficou sem palavras com o desabafo da amiga..... simplesmente não sabia como consola-la - Quando você vai embora?  
  
- Daqui a duas semanas.... – Sango voltou a abraçar a amiga, ela sabia como ela deveria estar sofrendo.  
  
- Quando você vai falar com ele?  
  
- Agora....  
  
- O que? – Sango se afastou o suficiente para poder olhar para a amiga.  
  
- Eu pedi que ele me esperasse em frente a minha casa.....se ele não tiver esquecido e estiver lá quando eu chegar... eu falarei com ele.... direi que aceitei o pedido do Niemai e que estarei indo em duas semanas..... o Niemai fica em Tókio e estamos em Kyoto.... você promete que sempre vai me escrever, Sango?  
  
- Claro..... claro que sim! Eu acho melhor você ir......já esta anoitecendo e o InuYasha deve estar de esperando...  
  
- Sim... – Ela se levantou, ajeitou sua roupa e se virou para a amiga. – Obrigada Sango.... ate mais tarde.  
  
Dizendo isso ela saiu caminhando em direção a cidade e pegou um ônibus em direção a sua casa... No caminho ela ficou pensado e lembrando de momentos que ela passou ao lado do seu amor...... quando ela ficou doente e ele passou a noite acordado segurando sua mão ou quando eles andavam de mãos dadas e ele a puxava em busca de um beijo apaixonado.... do dia em que ela resolveu ser dele por completa.....  
  
Quando ela se deu conta já havia chegado, desceu do ônibus e andou ate sua casa, seus olhos estavam voltados para o chão por isso não viu quando ele parou a sua frente e acabou batendo nele com o corpo..  
  
- Kagome..... você demorou... o que aconteceu?  
  
- InuYasha.... – Ela colocou seus olhos nele e viu como ele estava bonito... usando uma jaqueta cinza que combinava com a cor prateada de seus cabelos, uma calça preta e um boné escrito Ai em dourado o que realçava a cor âmbar de seus lindos olhos.  
  
- Kagome, por que me chamou? Eu te disse que eu tenho prova amanha....  
  
- Shiii.... – Ela não suportava ouvir a indiferença dele em ralação a presença dela por isso o calou colocando a ponta de seus dedos nos lábios dele. – Meus pais estão fora.... fica comigo essa noite... por favor..  
  
Ela se inclinou depositando um beijo nos lábios dele, entrelaçando seus braços em volta do pescoço dele...  
  
- Mas Kagome.... – Apesar de dizer que não podia o corpo dele fazia o oposto, ele a pegou no colo e começou a carrega-la ate o quarto.... onde a depositou sobre a cama e começou a beija-la.  
  
Essa foi a decisão que ela havia tomado, ela queria se despedir dele mas não queria fazer isso sem antes poder senti-lo novamente... aquela noite havia sido maravilhosa eles fizeram amor como nunca haviam feito pois ela queria poder fazer tudo por ele naquele ultimo momento que eles teriam juntos....  
  
Ela abriu os olhos e viu que estava em seu quarto, depois de esfregar os olhos ela percebeu que as coisas do InuYasha haviam desaparecido, então ela colocou uma roupa de caminhada e andou pela casa a procura dele e o encontrou sentado vendo TV... ele já estava usando as roupas do colégio e ao perceber que ela estava ali resolveu desligar a televisão e falar com ela....  
  
- Bom dia... por que você não esta de uniforme? eu preparei o café da manha....pode se servir, eu vou esperar você tomar banho pra gente ir junto para o colégio.... só não demora por que como você não me deixou estudar ontem eu preciso revisar no colégio antes da prova...  
  
- Eu não to com fome....... eu como pela manha.... – Ele tentava esconder mas aos poucos ficava evidente que ela estava triste.  
  
-Kagome o que foi? – Ele a olhava confuso e ao mesmo tempo preocupado sem saber o que fazer.  
  
- InuYasha.....?  
  
- O que?  
  
- Eu não vou com você pro colégio.....  
  
- Por que? – Ele estava preocupado pois sabia que a tristeza dela não era pelo fato de ela não ir com ele.... e no fundo ele tinha medo do porque..  
  
- Eu já não preciso ir ao colégio por que eu já passei de ano... os professores disseram...  
  
- Espera! Os professores disseram que você não precisaria se você fosse para o Neimai, mas já conversamos e você disse que não ia.... – Ele não admitia mas no fundo sabia o que estava acontecendo... – Não é?  
  
- Eu.......eu mudei de idéia InuYasha....  
  
- Mas o Niemai fica na em Kyoto....e é um colégio para garotas eu nunca entraria la.... a não ser que eu não tenha motivo pra ir lá..... Kagome você.....  
  
- InuYasha...... eu não queria terminar com você.... mas eu sempre quis ser medica.... eu não posso deixar essa chance escapar.... – Ela não queria dizer o motivo verdadeiro...ela não queria fazer ele sofrer pelo fato dela saber que ele não a amava... ela sofria mas não queria demonstrar na frente dele por isso ela juntou toda a força que tinha e tentou se controlar...  
  
- Então é assim..... isso é mais importante que eu pra você, não é?  
  
- Você fala como se eu tivesse muito valor pra você! – Ao perceber o que tinha dito ela se calou colocando as mão na boca... – Olha InuYasha.... você é um cara muito egoísta..... só pensa em você.... eu não aquento mais isso..... é sempre eu isso, eu aquilo.... eu acho que ta na hora de eu parar de pensar em você e pensar no meu futuro...  
  
Ela se arrependeu de ter dito essa mentira ao ver o rosto triste que ele havia feito.  
  
- Então é isso.....você deixou de me amar... – Ele se aproximou dela e colocou a mão em seu rosto olhando bem fundo nos olhos dela. – Diga que não me ama e eu deixarei você partir sem fazer nada...  
  
"InuYasha..... por você eu faço tudo.... " Pensou fechando os olhos por um momento antes de tirar a mão de seu rosto e solta-la. – Eu.... não te amo.... Eu vou fazer uma caminhada se você não se importa...  
  
Ela se dirigiu a porta mas foi interrompida por ele.  
  
- Me diz pelo menos quando você vai....  
  
- Daqui a duas semanas.... – Ao dizer isso ela saiu deixando ele sozinho, apenas acompanhado pelas lagrimas que rolavam por seu rosto...  
  
Ela corria com velocidade para deixar impossível que a pessoas a vissem chorando....  
  
Duas semanas depois  
  
Todos Estavam reunidos para se despedir dele menos InuYasha que não deu as cara aqueles dias..... Faltava apenas alguns minuto e ela estava embarcando....  
  
- Se cuida amiga.. – disse Sango a abraçando.....  
  
- É verdade....cuidado que Tókio esta cheia de pervertidos....  
  
- O único que eu conheço é você.... – Disse Kagome sorrindo.  
  
- Se cuida! – Falou Sesshoumaru e Rin ao mesmo tempo.  
  
- Desculpe por não poder ficar para o casamento de vocês – Disse a Sesshoumaru.  
  
-Eu é que peço desculpas... – Disse piscando pra ela.  
  
- Bom eu tenho que ir... – Dizendo isso ela se virou e embarcou no avião.....depois de um tempo o avião começou a decolar e ela deixou uma lagrima cair por não poder ter visto seu InuYasha novamente – Ele não foi se despedir.... InuYasha.  
  
Ela se abaixou para secar a lagrima e desviou seu olhar da janela, por isso não pode ver quem estava correndo atrás do avião chorando e gritando seu nome.  
  
- KAGOME!!!!!!!!!- gritou uma ultima vez caindo no chão de cansaço. – Não vai.... me perdoa.... KAGOME!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! – Berrou novamente antes de ser tomado por completo pelas lagrimas....  
  
Seis anos depois  
  
Continua......  
  
E então gente como ficou o primeiro capitulo? Por favor me deixem um comentário dizendo o que acharam e se eu devo continuar.. Espero que tenham gostado  
  
Nika: Te doro miga!!!!!!!! 


	2. Capitulo 02

Capitulo 02  
  
Vida Nova.  
  
Era uma manhã muito bonita, os passarinhos cantavam uma melodia muito bela enquanto que as pétalas de cerejeira voavam e caiam sobre a grama, entre todas as arvores de cerejeira se destacava uma, que ficava no alto da colina, ela era simplesmente linda, era a maior das arvores, as pétalas possuíam um cor tão intensa que uma pessoa poderia ficar admirando-a por horas e apesar de ter galhos grossos e firmes eles na podia ser vistos por que, apesar das cerejeiras serem arvores do frio esta estava sempre florida e bela.  
  
No alto dela se encontrava o galho mais forte e dava para ter um vista linda, não só da floresta de cerejeiras como da cidade de Kyoto, e é exatamente nesse galho que se encontrava um casal encostado na arvore,admirando a natureza e respirando o ar puro, ar completamente diferente da cidade.  
  
- Por que você me trouxe aqui? – Ela disse calmamente enquanto fechava os olhos e encostava o rosto no ombro dele sorrindo por estar tão perto de seu amigo.  
  
- É que eu acho esse lugar maravilhoso e achei que você ia gostar.... você gostou não é? – Ele falou abaixando o rosto e olhando para ela com medo dela dizer que não estava gostando.  
  
- É claro que eu estou gostando....- Dizendo isso ela levantou o rosto e olhou pra ele, seus rostos estavam muito perto um do outro mas nenhum dos dois pensou em se afastar, mesmo cientes de que não havia nada entre eles a não ser uma forte amizade. – E sabe... esse lugar me faz lembra de uma coisa...  
  
- Que coisa? – Ele disse inclinando mais o rosto tentando sentir melhor o cheiro doce que saia dos cabelos dela, quanto sentiu aquele cheiro agradável entrar pelo seu nariz sensível ele sem perceber acabou levantando a mão e os acariciando com gentileza a fazendo sorrir.  
  
- Eu gosto quanto você mexe nos meus cabelos. – Falou encostando o rosto novamente no ombro dele, para sentir melhor aquele doce carinho.  
  
-É?.... você não me disse o que esse lugar te lembrava....  
  
- Esse lugar me lembra o lugar em que eu tive o meu primeiro beijo.... – Ela estava apoiada nos braços dele mas com uma violência muito grande ele se levantou o que vez com que ela caísse ficando sentada com as costas na arvore.  
  
- O que foi? – Ela disse preocupada com ele, não era do feitio dele agir desse jeito tão rude com as pessoas principalmente com ela.  
  
- Não foi nada! Eu apenas fiquei cansado de ficar sentado, minhas pernas começaram a doer.  
  
- Mas que grosso! Além de ter me derrubado quanto se levantou de uma forma tão "delicada" você ainda por cima não me deixou terminar!- Ela gritou olhando pra ele com fúria no rosto mas sorrindo com olhos ao perceber que ele tinha ficado irritado por causa do que ela tinha acabado de dizer.  
  
- Fala! Não tem ninguém te impedindo. – Ele continuou sem olhar para ela.  
  
- OK, bom com eu estava dizendo... – começou como se nada tivesse acontecido - Esse lugar me lembra o lugar em que eu tive o meu primeiro beijo...... o que é uma pena por que esse lugar é muito bonito e o meu beijo foi horrível por que além de ter sido forçado foi com alguém que eu não gostava.... e o que me deixa mais irritada e saber que o cara que eu gosto nunca vai me beijar por que sempre que esta quase acontecendo ele foge como acabou de fazer, me derrubando!  
  
Ele se virou e olhou nos olhos dela, e só ai ele se deu conta que ela havia acabado de se declarar para ele, ela sorria enquanto esticava a mão o convidando a se aproximar.  
  
Ele tocou na mão que ela lhe havia dado e sentiu um felicidade imensa se apoderar de seu corpo e resolveu tomar uma atitude. Calmamente ele se inclinou, não só o rosto mas o corpo inteiro ficando sobre ela, assim podendo sentir sua respiração... com uma das mão ele acariciou o rosto dela e em seguida se inclinou fazendo pressão sobre os lábios dela com os dele, em um beijo apaixonado e cheio de carinho.... se dependesse dele eles poderiam ficar assim para sempre, mas, como precisavam de ar ele se afastou levando o rosto ate o ouvido dela e sussurrando de uma forma que só ela pudesse ouvir.  
  
- Eu amo você....de uma forma que nunca vou amar alguém.... por favor aceite ser minha namorada......por favor....  
  
- Não. – Ela disse como se aquilo fosse a coisa mais obvia do mundo.  
  
- Mas....por que?...eu achei que você..... – Ele disse se levantando e olhando pra ela – Por que?  
  
- Isso é tão obvio! – Ela disse se levantando e passando um pano aonde ele havia tocado, inclusive nos lábios – Você acha que eu seria capaz de namorar alguém como você? – Ela disse rindo.  
  
- Como.... eu? O que quer dizer com isso?  
  
- Não banque o inocente. Você é realmente um tolo! Achando que eu seria capaz de namorar um HANYO com você!  
  
- Não! Não diga isso! Você sabe que eu te amo! E eu sei que você me ama! – Ele disse tentando se aproximar dela mais foi jogado no chão por essa.  
  
- Eu?! HAHAHAHA Eu amando um HANYO!!! HAHAHAHAHAHAHAH  
  
-NÃO!!!!!!!!  
  
- O que foi InuYasha? – Miroku falou se abaixando do lado da cama do amigo.  
  
- Miroku...... o que aconteceu? – InuYasha estava sentado em sua cama enquanto olhava em volta se dando conta de que estava em casa, em sua cama e completamente suado e ofegante pelo que tinha acontecido.  
  
- Eu estava ajeitando algumas coisas quanto vi que você não estava bem – Disse entregando um copo com água ao amigo – Você estava suando e quanto eu me abaixei você levantou gritando.... o que aconteceu InuYasha?  
  
- Eu tive um pesadelo....  
  
- Pesadelo? Com o que?  
  
- Com a Kagome....  
  
- InuYasha...... – Ele se sentou na cama olhando no rosto do amigo – VIVA!!  
  
- O que deu em você?! – Ele gritou depois do susto que o amigo tinha dado.  
  
- Que pergunta..... se sonhar com a Kagome é um pesadelo pra você então é sinal que depois de tudo você finalmente a esqueceu......  
  
-Idiota!!! – Gritou dando um murro, que o jogou na parede.  
  
- Por que fez isso? – Choramingou enquanto e levantava.  
  
- Como pode dizer que eu seria capaz de esquece-la?!  
  
- Quietos!!! – O irmão mais velho de InuYasha, Sesshoumaru, gritou na sala- InuYasha vai tomar um banho e desça para o café! E Miroku ande logo com o que eu te pedi!  
  
- Okay, Okay..... – Resmungou pegando o que queria e se preparando para sair – no café você me conta o que sonhou...  
  
Miroku se retirou e InuYasha se levantou olhando em volta, seu quarto não era muito grande mas era o bastante para ele,havia uma escrivaninha e ao seu lado um grande armário em que ele guardava suas coisas, a cama era larga mas não chegava a ser de casal e era muito bonita, havia uma cadeira que deveria ser usada para se sentar mas isso se tornava impossível já que InuYasha adorava jogar coisas nela e não guardar ao lado da cama havia uma pequena mesa e nesta estava um retrato que ele fez questão de colocar em um porta retrato em forma de coração.  
  
- Kagome.. – Sussurrou pegando retrato e olhando para ele, no retrato os dois estavam muito felizes, InuYasha a estava abraçando por trás na foto e a paisagem de funda tornava a foto ainda mais bonita... depois de admira-la por um tempo ele a colocou na mesa e se dirigiu ao banheiro – Já fazem seis anos que você foi embora.... mas eu não consigo te esquecer....  
  
Ele se despiu e entrou no chuveiro ligando a água no maximo na tentativa de tirar aquele pesadelo horrível da cabeça o que foi em vão, enquanto a água escorria por seu corpo a voz dela ecoava em sua cabeça e isso o estava enlouquecendo..... Depois de tomar banho ele saiu do box e se olhou no espelho, ele estava tão perdido em pensamento que o único rosto que ele via era o dela..... na tentativa de parar ele sacudiu a cabeça e olhou novamente vendo seu reflexo refletido.  
  
Ele saiu e rapidamente se secou e se vestiu descendo as escadas indo direto para a mesa, Sesshoumaru, Rin, Sango e Miroku o esperavam.  
  
- Ate que enfim resolveu aparecer, irmãozinho. –Disse Sesshoumaru enquanto InuYasha se sentava.  
  
- Feh..... não enche.  
  
- Bom dia InuYasha – Rin disse como se nada tivesse acontecido.  
  
- Bom dia...  
  
- Irmãozinho...... o Miroku disse que você teve um pesadelo, é verdade?  
  
- Você me paga, linguarudo.... – Sussurrou para ele que estava do seu lado, que se arrepiou na hora – Sim Sesshoumaru....  
  
- Pode nos contar? – Perguntou Sango a sua frente.  
  
- Eu sonhei com o dia em que pedia a Kagome em namoro....  
  
- E desde quanto isso é pesadelo? – Rin perguntou com uma curiosidade evidente.  
  
- A partir do memento que eu peço ela em namoro e ela começa a me dizer que nunca teria um caso com um Hanyo e começa a rir da minha cara!  
  
- Então foi isso.... – Miroku disse para si mesmo.  
  
- Isso é castigo..... só foi dar valor ao que tinha depois que a perdeu, agora fica lamentando...... cresça irmãozinho já se passaram seis anos.... aposto que ela já deve estar casada e com filhos...  
  
- Cala a boca!!! – InuYasha gritou se levantando.  
  
- Em todo caso.... - Começou Sesshoumaru depois do olhar bravo que sua esposa o deu – Eu preciso de um favor seu........  
  
- Que favor? – Perguntando se sentando e pegando ao para comer.... seria bom mudar de assunto, ele não queria mais pensar nela.  
  
- Eu preciso que você vá ate uma empresa em meu nome.....  
  
- Como assim?  
  
- Nossa, como você é lento...... bom, eu pretendo vender uma das ações da minha empresa e preciso falar com o cliente..... mas eu estou muito ocupado e preciso que você vá no meu lugar....  
  
- Não sei.....depende..... onde fica a empresa?  
  
- Em Tókio. – Disse olhando o irmão a espera de uma resposta.  
  
-Tókio.... – Murmurou se lembrando do passado- Tudo bem.... quanto quer que eu vá?  
  
- Hoje a noite....  
  
.......Enquanto isso em Tókio..............  
  
- bua......BUA......Bua......... Ta doendo! – Um garoto gritava em quanto esperava ser atendido por um medico, ele havia caído da escada e estava sentindo muita dor pois um prego havia entrado em sua perna.  
  
- Calma querido....uma medica já ira nos atender.... – A mãe do garoto tentava acalma-lo, ele estava sentado estava sentado uma maca dentro de um consultório muito aconchegante, mas apenas a mão via isso por que o garoto estava muito apavorado para ver isso.  
  
- Com licença...... – A porta se abriu e uma medica muito bonita entrou, ela tinha longos cabelos que passavam da cintura, olhos azuis e um sorriso muito simpático. – Oi.  
  
- Você é a Dr. Higurashi?  
  
- Sim, o que nos temos aqui? – Ela puxou uma cadeira e se sentou na frente do garoto. – Meu nome é Kagome e o seu? Qual é?  
  
- Eu me chamo Shinji. – Sorriu retribuindo o sorriso que ela havia dado.  
  
- Shinji.... que nome lindo! – Disse pegando um anestesia e aplicando.  
  
- Foi minha mãe que me deu. – Falou mais empolgado ainda.  
  
- Quanto anos você tem Shinji? – Disse enquanto desinfetava o ferimento e dava os pontos.  
  
- Eu tenho cinco! – Disse empolgado mostrando os cinco dedinhos da mão.  
  
- Pronto! – Kagome disse sorrindo para ele.  
  
- O que? –Perguntou sem entender.  
  
- Já fiz um curativo e você vai ficar ótimo!  
  
- Mas eu nem senti.... – Ele desceu da maca e foi ate a mesa onde pegou um papel e começou a rabiscar.  
  
- Obrigada doutora........ você é uma ótima medica. – Disse sorrindo enquanto se curvava a cumprimentando.  
  
- Que nada.... foi um machucado simples.  
  
- Mas você conseguiu destrai-lo e fazer um curativo sem que ele percebesse.... outro medico não teria feito isso... – Disse sorrindo.  
  
- Foi um prazer ter ajudado.  
  
- Vamos Shinji.  
  
O garoto deixou o que estava fazendo e pegou na mão na mãe e começou a caminhar ate a saída,não sem antes se virar.  
  
- Arigatô Gosaimasu! Você é maravilhosa Kagome-sama! – Dizendo isso se tirou, sendo puxado pela mãe.  
  
Depois que saíram ela se dirigiu ate a mesa e se sentou na cadeira.  
  
- Que dia maravilhoso! Nossa como eu gosto de ajudar as pessoas....  
  
Trin.....Trin....Trin.....  
  
-Alô. – Disse pegando o telefone.  
  
- Oi Kagome!  
  
- Ayame!  
  
- Olha amiga, já esta quase na hora do almoço! Vem almoçar comigo!  
  
- Onde você esta?  
  
- To Shiken Plaza.  
  
- Tudo bem...... não tinha nada pra fazer mesmo na hora do almoço... vai ser bom almoçar com a minha amiga!  
  
- Você não vai se arrepender! Eu tenho uma surpresa pra você.  
  
- Surpresa! Eu adoro surpresas!! – Disse empolgada.  
  
- Estou te esperando então!  
  
- Tchau Ayame-chan.  
  
Depois de atender seu ultimo paciente ela tirou o sobre-tudo branco e se dirigiu a garagem onde pegou seu carro e se dirigiu ao restaurante.  
  
Ela não demorou muito para chegar mas não conseguiu achar sua amiga ate que a viu de costas falando com alguém....ela se aproximou e parou nas costas da amiga.  
  
- Ayame! –Chamou fazendo a amiga se virar só assim podendo ver com quem ela estava conversando..... o que fez ela soltar um gritinho de surpresa...... ela não esperava ve-lo ali.  
  
- Kouga!!  
  
- Surpresa! – Disse Ayame sorrindo para a amiga.  
  
- Kagome.... foram dois longos meses.... desculpe por ter demorado.... – Dizendo isso ele se inclinou beijado os lábios dela......  
  
Continua........  
  
OI gente! Como você estão? Espero que estejam todos bem! Eu tentei não demorar muito...... espero que tenham gostado do capitulo....e gente, eu to sem criatividade se alguém quiser me dar alguma idéia estarei a disposição.  
  
E eu to muito feliz que vocês tenham gostado "Fazendo cara de feliz"  
  
Obrigada a todos que comentaram....e também é claro que apenas leu e gostou.... gostar pra mim é o mais importante.. obrigada a todos.  
  
Vamos ao agradecimentos:  
  
Mishiran: Que bom que esta gostando....... eu espero que tenha gostado desse capitulo tambem e espero não ter demorado muito..... to muito ocupada mas to fazendo o possivel para atualizar minha fics o mais rápido possível..... mas me diz... você me deixou muito curiosa... o que você faria por um capitulo? Bom,Tchauzinho, Mishiran-shan.  
  
Tici-chan: Eu também nunca tinha me visto fazendo uma fic assim...... eu também to muito curiosa pra saber o que eu planejo..... espero não ter demorado.... e espero que tenha gostado desse capitulo também.... tchazinho Tici-chan.  
  
Amanda-chan: Eles se separam mas vão ficar juntos.... Quando eu não vou fizer......espero que tenha gostado..... ah... eu achei algumas figuras novas, acho que você vai adorar.... tchauzinho Amanda-chan.  
  
Lika-chan: Menina quando é que vc vai achar um Nick? Primeiro Nika, depois Beta Agora Lika? Que bom que gostou da fic Também adoro as suas etambem te adoro e eu não sei ainda quanto tempo vou separa-los.....Tchauzinho Miga.  
  
Gy-chan: poxa.... brigada pelos elogios..... que bom que gosta de todas as minhas fics..... eu não sei quanto tempo eles vão ficar separados e como deu pra ver vai ter muito problema pela frente.....E obrigada por tudo.... tchauzinho Gy-chan.  
  
Lua: Que bom que ta gostando...... eu não tenho nada contra a Kikyou, apenas pena, afinal ela foi enganada e obrigada a ressuscitar e sofrer tudo de novo além de ser o brigada a ver o cara que ela ama sendo amado e amando outro..... eu fico é triste por ela mas não se preocupe, eu não costumo por ela nas minhas fics... espero que tenha gostado desse capitulo, Tchauzinho Lua-chan.  
  
Kirisu-chan: Obrigada pelo elogio, que bom que esta gostando, quem não gostaria de ter um namorado assim?....espero que tenha gostado desse capitulo também.... Tchauzinho Kirisu-chan.  
  
Acho que é só Tchauzinho gente e espero que tenham gostado.  
  
Kagome-kun 


End file.
